


I'm Coming Back For You

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Davey is sad and in love, Jack is sad and in love, M/M, Violence, just all around sad, this is gonna be a sad one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: The world was crumbling underneath Jack’s feet. The middle of Newsies Square had become a war zone. Everywhere he looked, someone was either on the ground struggling to get away, or running for freedom out the gates. The overwhelming feeling of guilt choked Jack as he watched Crutchie being dragged away, screaming his name. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to win. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw something that made his heart stop. Davey.





	I'm Coming Back For You

The world was crumbling underneath Jack’s feet. The middle of Newsies Square had become a war zone. Everywhere he looked, someone was either on the ground struggling to get away, or running for freedom out the gates. The overwhelming feeling of guilt choked Jack as he watched Crutchie being dragged away, screaming his name. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to win. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw something that made his heart stop. Davey.

The other newsboy was running to help Finch, who had what looked like a sprained arm. Then, the next thing he knew, Davey was on the ground, one of the bulls standing over him. Davey looked terrified, clutching the side of his face that had been hit. The man kicked him in the ribs, making Davey cry out painfully. Jack’s vision tunnelled, only seeing the boy he cared about in danger. Jack ran towards the officer, shoving his shoulder into the man’s chest and knocking him to the floor. “Davey, Davey c’mon. We gotta go!” Throwing the taller boy’s arm around his shoulder, Jack began stumbling towards one of the exits out of the square.

David was still clutching his ribs, his face pale with pain and fear. Jack’s eyes stung from the tears of shame that he hadn’t let fall yet. How had this all gone so wrong? The pair finally made it to the entrance of an alley, Jack dragging them both behind some trash cans to try and shield them from the sight of any officials. Setting Davey down as gently as he could, Jack kneeled in front of the other boy. His eyes had dulled significantly, and there was an angry red mark on his cheekbone from where he’d been struck. “Oh, Davey..” Jack gently brushed his hand over Davey’s other cheek, gazing into his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I shoulda never done this. I shoulda made sure you were okay, Davey I’m…” Jack couldn’t continue speaking, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

From a few streets over, a sharp whistle blew through the air, followed by a seething yell, “They’re still out there! Find as many as you can!” Jack glanced around anxiously, hearing footsteps smacking the concrete near them. “Jackie..” Davey whimpered. Jack hushed him, squeezing his hand. “Shh, Davey. Everything’s gonna be alright. You’s gonna be okay.” The boy slowly shook his head, his blue eyes trained on Jack with a mix of resignation and adoration. “Jackie, you.. You gotta leave me here. They’re gonna find me, and I won’t let you go back there.. Not anymore..” Jack was already shaking his head by the middle of Davey’s reasoning, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. “David Jacobs, there ain’t a chance in hell I’d leave you here! You’s gonna come with me back to the lodgin’ house, and we’s gonna get you fixed.” 

“Jack, you know I’m not going to be able to get far. You need to leave, now.”  
There were footsteps getting closer to their hidden spot in the alleway, more aggravated shouts following them. Davey flinched a bit. “You have to go, Jack.” Jack finally let the tears fall freely, staring at the boy he’d fallen for so hard and so quickly. “Davey.. I can’t just leave you.” Davey smiled softly, wrapping both his hands around one of Jack’s. “I’ll be fine. But Jack, do one thing for me.” He whispered. Jack nodded vigorously, still not convinced he would be leaving the Jacobs boy quite yet. “Win, Jackie. Win for us. And take care of the boys, make sure they’re all okay. Don’t leave them.” The green eyed boy nodded again, slowly this time, letting his forehead fall against Davey’s.

Another whistle cut through the air. “Go, Jack. Now!” Davey was desperate now, pushing Jack away as quickly as he could. He hissed through his teeth at the strain on his chest. Jack clenched his hands around Davey’s hand, staring determinedly into Davey’s eyes. Being as gentle as he could, Jack pressed his lips to Davey’s, still crying. Davey’s hand came up to his face to brush the tears away from Jack’s misty eyes. Pulling away, Jack gazed at the boy in front of him. “I’s gonna be back for you, Jacobs. And I’s gonna win. For us. For you.” He said, his voice breaking on the last word. Davey sat stunned, his fingers falling with exhaustion from Jack’s grasp.

The voices were getting louder, almost to their street now. Finally standing, Jack saw that Davey was crying as well, albeit silently. Davey nodded towards the fire escape on the other side of the alleyway, the way that would take him closer to the lodging house, but further away from his home. Jack slowly backed away, keeping his eyes fixated on Davey. Feeling his back hit the cold metal, he turned and quickly began climbing, trying to get the image of the broken boy he was leaving behind out of his mind.

Jack paused when he reached the top of the escape, hearing more yells growing closer, flooding the alleyway now. “We found one, boss! Another one of those gutter rats in here!” The man punctuated his sentence with a kick to Davey’s chest, where he had been protecting his ribs. Davey screamed, anguish tearing through his features. Jack couldn’t help himself, he yelled after him. “Davey! Don’t touch him, you son of a bitch!” The officers immediately turned towards where Jack was standing. “There’s another one! Up on the fire escape!” Realizing what he had done, Jack stole one last look at David’s face, now turned into one of concern and panic. Jack ran up the steps to the top of the building, never slowing his pace until he was on the roof of the lodging house.

Two boys sat in New York City that night, silent tears streaming down their faces. Jack Kelly sat in his lonely penthouse, staring fixedly at the moon and dreaming of a different place, somewhere he could take Davey and be safe. David Jacobs sat on a rigid wooden bed, gazing at the stars and wishing to them that Jack was out of harm’s way. Two boys in New York City didn’t sleep that night, silently shedding tears for a love they wished they could hold again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought of it! Should I continue it...? Maybe possibly..? Just tell me what you thought!


End file.
